In the previously known support arrangements of the type described above, the swiveling arms are fastened onto a spindle, which generally consists of steel. The spindle carries pivot pins on both ends on which the antifriction bearings are inserted in bearing bores of a bearing block generally consisting of aluminum.
The bearings are slipped onto the pivot pins of the spindle and the spindle together with the bearings is slipped through the bearing bores and the pack of swiveling arms placed between the U-arms of the bearing block is pushed through until the bearings are seated in the corresponding bearing bores of the U-arm of the bearing block. One of the bearings is constructed as a flanged bearing, the flange of which lies in a correpsonding annular recess of the U-arm belonging to it. The bearing is fixed in the U-arm associated with it by means of a pressure plate. On the other bearing is placed an annular spring which is supported on the outer ring of the antifriction bearing. Then a pressure plate is screwed on, so that the annular spring is under stress. The annular spring forces the axial play out of the antifriction bearings.
A disadvantage of this solution is that the elimination of the bearing play can take place only during the mounting of the support arrangement. A further disadvantage is that by reason of the different thermal expansion of the bearing block consisting of aluminum and of the bearing rings consisting of steel, a play can arise between the bearings and the bearing block during the heating up of the parts due to operation. It has already been attempted to eliminate this play by means of a tension pin and/or tension springs which act on the bearing and clamp this in the bearing bore. On the one hand the play is not effectively eliminated therby, and on the other hand the bearing axis is thereby shifted with respect to the bearing block. This can lead to problems in the adjustment of the magnet heads relative to the plate surface.